


Nerf Wars

by ourdarkspirits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but in character fluff, i think, lots of fluff, shenanigans and other fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdarkspirits/pseuds/ourdarkspirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A head canon turned ficlet inspired by a tumblr post that redbells convinced me to write.  Harry walks into a muggle toy shop and is inspired.  Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerf Wars

Harry's not really sure what made him decide to go into the muggle toy shop but he ends up being glad he did.  He is wandering through muggle London after his first auror exam when he sees it.  He walks in and wanders through the shop a while before he sees them.

There's a shelf full of nerf guns and he's not sure what the appeal is.  He never had the opportunity to play with any toys let alone nerf guns.  Maybe, he thinks, that's what it is.  Maybe this is him wanting to experience something he had never had.

He picks out a pair and brings them to the counter, glad that he had decided to always have a little muggle money on hand for emergencies.  He pays the cashier and thanks her before leaving the store with his purchases.

Glancing casually around him on his walk down the busy muggle street, he ducks out of sight so no one notices a man disappearing on a busy London sidewalk.  A brief moment later he reappears in Grimmauld place and unlocks the front door to Number 12.  

Ginny has a short training session or else he wouldn't even think to try this today.  And even though it’s a short practice, he knows he’s got time to set it up.  

Once inside the house he opens up the packages and it's easy enough to set up the toys.  With that done he finds ink and parchment and writes out a quick note:

_Ginny,_

_This is a nerf gun, a muggle children’s toy.  There are two, I have one and am somewhere in the house waiting for you.  First one hit loses._

_Harry_

It’s a strange idea, and he’s not even sure what made him think of it, but he thinks it’s a good idea.  Considering her fairly warned, Harry finds his Invisibility Cloak and waits hoping Ginny will play along with his idea.

* * *

 

 

When Ginny lets herself into 12, Grimmauld Place she is surprised to find the toy and note on the umbrella stand in the front hall.

"What the hell?"

She picks up the note and reads it quickly a grin forming on her face.

“Hit,” she murmurs to herself, not quite sure what either of them would be hit with.

"It's on, Potter."

It's quiet.  She has no intention of waking up Mrs. Black.

It doesn't take her long to figure out how to operate the toy.  There’s a trigger mechanism that does indeed fire soft projectiles, perfectly safe to hit someone with.  She performs a disillusionment charm, guessing that Harry is using his cloak. Then with a broad grin she goes in search of her boyfriend.  

This will be fun, she thinks.

She creeps quietly as she can and considering her childhood she could give an auror a run for his money.  She hears a slight movement from the study and pauses listening closely.  She can just hear movement and though she can’t see anything, years of sneaking out to practice quidditch, a year under Snape and the Carrows, helping younger students and sneaking through the castle, tell her to trust her instincts.

She quietly slips into the room and waits for a sign, listens closely for Harry.  The quietest sound of breathing and she takes aim and pulls the trigger on the toy in her hand.  She misses, but only because he ducks out of the way.  

The Invisibility Cloak has slipped off and she can see him now, and although he can’t see her she imagines he has a fairly good idea of where she is based on the trajectory of the dart.  She jumps out of the way and a nerf dart goes zooming by her.  

“You’ll have to do better than that, Potter,” she taunts before quickly jumping out of the way again and firing the gun in her hands.

“Dammit, Ginny,” he responds, “You have the advantage here.”

“Not my fault you used the Cloak,” she admonishes as she darts behind a desk.  

When his dart flies over her head she aims the gun over the desk and fires again only just missing.  She’s discovering that these toys aren't particularly accurate, and so, although their game is in close quarters she’s still having a hard time hitting him.  

Next time she fires makes her realize her supply of darts is limited.  She performs a quick duplication charm replenishes her stock but not before Harry has shot at her again, this time barely missing.  

She moves quietly around the room and, placing herself behind him, takes aim.  And misses again.

“Damn,” she curses, and Harry spins around to fire again.  Except he’s out of darts.

“Shame,” she says, “Looks like you’re out of darts.  Didn’t think that through too carefully, I don’t think.”

There’s a triumphant smile on her face as she advances on Harry.  She tackles him and pins him to the ground settling herself over his abdomen and undoes the disillusionment charm.  

Her grin is wolfish as she contemplates her target.   His scar presents a nice target and from her current position there’s no way she can miss.  His chest would be nicer, but the way he’s looking at her she could toss aside the toy now and completely forfeit the game.  

He’s gazing at her as if he’s completely forgotten the game.  She can see desire written all over his face and it’s tempting, it’s terribly tempting, but he started this game and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t finish it now she has the upper hand.  

She decides on his chest and takes careful aim and pulls the trigger.  The look of surprise on his face is priceless, but quickly vanishes to be replaced by the earlier look of desire and next thing she knows, she’s on her back, Harry hovering over her.

“I still win you know,” and she’s surprised by the breathless quality of her voice.  And maybe a little annoyed, she had the upper hand, dammit, and now she’s pinned.  Winning should count for something around here.

She flips them over and resumes her place over him before leaning down and placing a quick kiss to his lips, pulling away quickly before he could deepen it.

“How did you not run out of darts?” he asks in genuine confusion.

“Duplicating charm,” she replies smugly and leans down to kiss him again.  “So what does the winner get?”

“Whatever she wants,” he replies in a tone laced with suggestion.

“Just what I wanted to hear,” she murmurs.

This time when she kisses him she lingers, deepens the kiss.  She’s slow, taking her time.  

When she pulls away she gives him a contemplative look and declares, “You’re wearing far too many clothes, Potter.”

He looks down before meeting her gaze again, “So I am, but so are you.”

She stands up quickly and reaches down to pull Harry up with her before glancing down at herself.

“You know.  I think you’re right,” she says with a teasing grin, before dragging him to their bedroom.  

 


End file.
